Cops and Robbers
by Prologue
Summary: My first lemon, ftw! "Well does this scene seem familiar? Except we're not playing anymore and you've seemed to grow rather voluptuous breasts." An AU Kaire lemon. KaixClaire


**A/N: My first try at a lemon. I don't know if many of you people are as crazy as me but I got this idea at work the other day and I was like… Alright, that sounds pretty awesome. **

**This story is incredibly AU! Incase you don't know what AU means, it means Alternate Universe. This does not take place in Mineral Town, it takes place in a city somewhere. o-o I have never done anything like this before in my life. This fic is based off a crime scenario. At first I was only going to have it be Kai and Claire in the fic, but I decided to add as many other MT characters as possible.**

**I completely blame this fic and my insanity on Jean Cooper.**

**Warning!: This is not appropriate for children or those of the child like mind. This is a fully fledged Kaire lemon! That means boyxgirl sex between Kai and Claire! I do not want to be at fault or held responsible for corrupting an innocent mind. This is the workings of a very deranged mind.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Summary: "Well doesn't this scene seem familiar? Except we're not playing anymore and you've seemed to grow rather voluptuous breasts." An AU Kaire lemon. KaixClaire**

**Cops and Robbers**

* * *

I sighed and brushed my hands through the long red wig which had been skillfully and professionally clipped onto my own slightly shorter blond tresses. The wig was curly and a beautiful burghandy shade of red I observed as I twirled a single curly strand through my finger and looked at Karen. She was our personal make up artist, only the best for us.

"You said this was real human hair?" I asked curiously. Honestly I was a little weirded out about it when I saw her nodding enthusiastically as she continued to do my make-up heavily. I could feel her caking it on… just great… at least I would appear the part I was supposed to play.

One thing about the FBI is we never settle for anything then the best, and well she was certainly it. "Yes it is Detective Summers, now if you would hold still… I just have to tweeze your eyebrows and we'll be done! Then you can go in there… and do what you guys do best!"

I released a sigh. "Dance around a pole for some horn dog criminal?" She seemed to giggle at my deadpanned comment and I smirked as she pulled out her tweezers.

A felt a large, warm hand land on my bare shoulder, that's right… bare. I had been wearing nothing more then a bikini like top and tiny tight shorts which I had to pick the rear end of every couple minutes or so. How ungodly uncomfortable. I looked up at the source of the hand and met the worried cerulean orbs of my lieutenant chief.

His name was Gray Evans, he liked baseball and had a light complex. Every time you'd leave a room you HAD to turn the light off or you wouldn't hear the end of it. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Claire? We can always have Ann take your place in there. I don't feel comfortable with you in this position."

"Lieutenant Evans…" I heaved a heavy sigh and I noticed his eyes narrow to my formalities. I knew he wanted me to call him Gray, but I just couldn't stoop to that level. He had grown awfully affectionate towards me within the last couple months. Sure, we had tossed around the sheets a bit… but it was purely for fun. Am I not correct? Can't a woman please herself with a man every now and then? Especially one that didn't usually see the inside of a night club unless it were on the job. No time to flirt around then… unless it was with a suspect of course. But it's not like I had much of a choice then. "This is what I have been trained to do. So I will go in there… and as Karen had said… 'Do what I do best' besides… I don't think Ann would settle for this…"

The natural red head's head perked up to the mention of her name and she turned to look just as I heard another voice, deeper then my own say. "Plus, I don't think Ann is feminine enough to pull off a stunt such as this." I turned my head and smiled at Cliff, a partner and close friend of mine.

You tend to become close, working with people as often as I saw them. You become more then friends, perhaps a family. Yes, they were like my family. They were there for me and I knew I could count on them in the worse of times as well as the best.

"Hey!" The woman pouted and punched the brunettes shoulder hard enough to make the man whine and rub his arm gingerly. "Nah! I'm quite fine with mixing the drinks! I like being Claire's back up… makes me feel protective or something."

I smiled weakly between the three of them and when Ann caught a gander of me, I saw her face contort into a gawk. "Goddess Claire! You really fit the part! Uhm… not that I'm saying you look like a stripper or anything…" A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head when she noticed my glare.

"Of course not…" I replied coldly and Karen closed in on me once more, beginning to tweeze my eyebrows. I hadn't expected the first pluck so soon, "Gah, oowww…" I cried and jerked away. Karen looked at me sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. She cast me an apologetic glance and I stood from my chair quickly. "Is the tweezing really needed? I have thin eyebrows already as it is! You want to give me paper thin eyebrows?"

We had been parked in a large truck outside of the popular strip club, Club Eaze, where we would soon infiltrate. Ann and Cliff would be at the bar while I would have to play the more… degrading role as the stripper for a man that I would have to put in jail tonight.

Lieutenant Evans would probably pretend to be a bouncer. I looked over his khaki pants and black muscle shirt and nodded to myself. Yup, definitely a bouncer. If anything happened, I knew these people would be here for me in a moments notice.

"No Claire… you're alright for now…" The lieutenant continued to speak… well more like continued his speech but I had kind of blocked it out when I turned to look at myself in the mirror for the first time since Karen had set me down in this Goddess forsaken chair.

Sadly, I had to agree with Ann that I really fit the part. Karen had put so much make up around my eyes, she even did a little curly thing with the eye liner at the end. It was pretty and all… but… I didn't normally wear makeup. So this was new to me. But damnit, I looked good red headed.

Karen had clipped the bangs back with a small pin. I think that may have been one of the very few pins that held my wig on. I'd have to be careful about my movements or that might be it for me. I gulped at the thought.

"Are we ready?" I heard the deep voice of my lieutenant snap me back into reality and I found myself nodding my head dumbly even though I missed every word of the briefing. _Shit._

Shouldn't be too difficult. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

The man we were after had been one lucky bastard up to this point in his life. He was a wanted criminal. Wanted for several counts of armed robbery in fact, his last big hit had been several weeks ago at a bank of Westview Street. Stole a whopping two and a half million dollars from the safe inside, and to add to that the seventeen civilians trapped inside and the fourteen bank employees that had been there had mysteriously disappeared.

No trace of their bodies… what so ever.

So it had been my job to seduce the man, get him to take me back home, use the chloroform rag I had stuffed into the purse that my hand gun was placed in, and find any amount of information while I could. Then I would bring his sorry ass to jail where he would be locked up for a very long time. Hopefully he would rot there for the remaining years of his life. I would rather see that then have him sentenced to death.

Of course, we had a lead that he visited Club Eaze one night a week. He goes into a particular room and requests and particular girl. But he wouldn't get that girl this week… I grimaced at the thought.

That is what led me here, sitting in this Goddess forsaken off white painted room, on this Goddess forsaken wooden table with a lovely long pole sticking straight through the center. Directly in front of me there stood a clean sofa and soon, very soon that empty sofa would be very occupied.

I leaned back on the palm on my hands, legs sprawled on either side of the pole. I was feeling entirely uncomfortable in such a skimpy outfit. The lieutenant had handed me these little black stilettos with extremely large heels before leaving me. How in the hell was I supposed to walk in these things? I glared at the stripper heels darkly, as if my glare would make them disappear.

They had told me that this man was tall and lanky, no signs of visible body art. He was supposedly very tan, brown eyes, and wore a purple bandanna for reasons which were unknown. Some opt to say it was a gang thing. Others said he was a loner and did it to help hide his identity.

I honestly wouldn't give two shits either way; I just knew justice had to be served. Kam Calvin had slipped through our fingers too many times. It was now our turn to catch the prize and he seemed to have a big red bow tied around his neck. Metaphorically speaking…

I wondered how the hell some women could do this to themselves. He hadn't even arrived yet and I already felt dirty and low. The clothes were acutely uncomfortable, they were tight in all the wrong places and the thought left me heaving a sigh.

I closed my eyes and began to relax myself. It was strange how I had both dreaded and looked forward to the moment he arrived. Kind of like going on a thriller, you look forward to the ride but fear it at the same time.

Well this would be a ride for sure.

I jumped slightly when I felt cool finger tips run across the bare skin of my upper back and neck before the felon in question sat before me on the couch and grinned at me mischievously as he leaned into the couch, propping a leg over the other, and putting his hands behind his head casually. Oh yes, that was him. Dark skinned… purple bandanna… he had it all…

"Where's Popuri?"

I assumed he was speaking of his regular and I slowly sat up, grabbing onto the pole and looking him square in the eye. I couldn't wait to wipe that smug grin off his face with my chloroform rag.

"Well…" I purred out, trying to sound as seductive as possible. Goddess… help me. "Popuri caught syphilis… so she can't return to work until she gets the STD fixed." I felt bad for ruining some poor girl's reputation with the first sexually transmitted disease that had popped into my head, but who would he tell anyways… his cell mates?

He raised an eyebrow questioningly and I knew I had to come up with something quick.

"That's what happens when you have unprotected sex," I shrugged lamely and noticed that his lips twitched into an amused grin.

"So you're my girl tonight then?" I nodded.

Damnit, this wig was itchy! I had to hold back the urge to scratch it, very annoying.

He leaned forward, his face mere inches from my own. "And who are you?" He asked, his eyebrow still quirked high.

My eyes narrowed, he disgusted me. "Jill Haggerty." I recited the alias in perfect cue, as if I had said it every day for the passed twenty seven years of my life. It was the name I had used as a kid when I and my childhood friend would play cops and robbers.

I'd always be the cop, and he'd always be enthused to be the robber.

I noticed the villain's eyes narrow. "I'm Kam… and might I say you're absolutely gorgeous." I noticed him looking me over and mentally cringed.

"I'm glad that you like what you see then…" Gag me. No seriously, gag me.

I slowly pulled myself up the pole, praying to the Goddess that I do this right. Really I only have this one shot and I have no clue what I'm doing. I mean sure, I've seen this sort of stuff in movies, so I tried my best to remember what the girls did and how.

I walked around the pole, letting him see what he had to work with before sliding down it in front of him and smiling coyly and winking provocatively. To my surprise, he smiled at me. I still felt dirty, no matter which way you looked at it though. Should have agreed to have Ann do this instead of myself, idiot.

It felt like I had been swinging myself around that damn pole for hours when I heard the suspect… Kam cleared his throat and I stopped, hanging onto the pole as I stared at him blankly. He didn't say anything for a moment, just stared up into my eyes.

"Yes?" I finally ask, feeling my cheeks begin to heat. Stop that Claire! This man is a wanted criminal, a _murderer_, just because he gives you a predatory gaze like that doesn't mean you need to turn to putty!

He wiped his nose with his index finger casually before patting the couch next to him. "Come join me."

Uhm… I think that was just an order, not a request…

I raised an eyebrow before sliding back down the pole and dangling my feet off the table. I slowly, and rather wobbly stood before turning and placing myself on the couch a good few inches between us.

"I think I like you the best."

My eyes widened. "Thank… you?" I asked hesitantly. He wouldn't soon… not when I have a gun pointed to that thick head of his.

"Yeah," He grinned at me. "I'm going to request you from now on, alright Jill?"

"That's fine with me." I responded, flashing him a grin as well. Soon… very soon…

"I find it amazing…" He began, staring forward intently. "That you haven't even stripped for me yet and you already have left an affect that none of the girls before you." He parted his legs and looked my straight in the eye and I of course… being curious I looked but found that I instantly had to look away and down at my stripper heels embarrassed.

There… sticking from his inner thigh, rested a huge bulge under his pants. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and turned to look at his face again, avoiding looking down THERE again. "Wanna take me home?"

He fingered my chin and grinned impishly. "Do I ever…"

"Alright, let me grab my stuff then."

* * *

Phase one complete.

The ride to his apartments had been surprisingly short and rather quiet, do to not much conversing between the two of us. I mostly stared out the window, trying to remember land marks and the name of streets and so on.

I must say though, I was rather impressed by his choice of transportation. An 88' Chevy Camaro… and my might I say the orange paint job made it look fabulous. It also made it stand out, if he so happened to slip through our fingers again this time, which he wouldn't. There was no way I'd allow it. But say he did, than his car would no doubt be an easy find. Especially with the black racing stripes… you could never miss that sort of decal.

He parked the car outside of a mediocre looking pair of apartment buildings and got out of the car. Surprisingly, he had closed his door and walked around the front of the car and opened my door. He held out a hand for me and I hesitantly took it, eyeing the area for any sign of my comrades. None, none at all... where had they gone?

Kam wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close against him and I shivered. Though now I had a long coat around me, I really don't think I was shivering from the cold. I just nervously gripped onto my purse tighter.

He opened the door to what seemed to be a stairwell and I tilted my head, giving him a confused stare.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "The elevator in my building went down this morning. They said they wouldn't have them up and running until tomorrow afternoon sometime." He explained and I nodded my head in understanding and stepped through the doors.

I stared up the staircase and wondered how far up his floor was. My feet were already beginning to ache from these heels. I could only imagine how bad they'd hurt after twelve flights of steps.

We hadn't even made it very far up the stairwell… maybe third floor and he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressing me to the wall firmly. I definitely felt that bulge on my inner thigh that I had seen earlier. Great, I was going to be molested tonight. _Just great…_ He began to nibble gently at my neck and his hand skillfully massaged my bare thigh gently under my coat.

To my surprise I had dropped my purse, and I had to hold in a breath. If that gun slid out, I would more then likely be discovered. I watched the contents in it slide slightly as I tried my best to ignore the tingling feeling he was sending through my neck. I barely saw black make an appearance from underneath the rag and almost let out a content sigh. I knew if I had, he would have taken it the wrong way and would think I was actually enjoying this, so instead I settled for something else.

"Hey!" I flicked his ear and he let out a soft curse, pulling away and staring at me coldly.

"What?!" He half shouted clearly annoyed as he released an arm from me and gingerly rubbed his ear. Only problem with that is he held me tighter against him with the other.

"You said you were going to take me home. Not get me nine tenths of the way there." I hissed. "Pardon, but it is not in my daily schedule to **fuck** in a stairwell."

He raised both his eyebrows and his eyes took on an amused gleam once again. "Of course love…" He set me down and I hurriedly picked up my purse before anything was suspected. "My room is still a few floors yet, sixth… sorry if I'm a bit impatient."

"Apology accepted…" I mused and began to walk upstairs… and I had no choice but to follow. You just have to risk a little bit of skin… that's all. It's all apart of the job… comes with the territory…

* * *

He closed the door behind him and I stepped forward into the front from and stared around the dark apartment for a moment. The windows were large and the blinds were all open, allowing the little bit of moonlight that shone through the thick clouds tonight to cascade into the room.

I set my purse down on the coffee table next to a pile of unopened sailing magazines. Maybe he was interested in sailing? But if he was, then why were the magazines unopened?

Everything seemed so neat, so clean, and well… plain. I turned back to look at him for a moment. He didn't see like a criminal to me… He must have noticed this because he rubbed the back of his head, something that I picked up he did when he was embarrassed or nervous. "I'm only here a part of the year. I travel a lot, work entails for it."

I nodded my head slowly in response before turning to look back around. Work entails for it huh? He might be wanted else where too then.

"It's nice…" I complimented, though my place was larger.

"Ah… thanks…" I heard him say softly. It was only a moment later that I felt his arms encase my waist and he whispered softly in my ear, his warmth breath tickling my skin. "So where were we?"

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips against my skin once more and shivered again. He pulled me back, flush against him and I nearly tripped in my heels. He had a pretty firm grip on me though. I doubted he would let me fall. My fingers twitched slightly to his movements, my purse was just out of reach. Damnit, I could have him out cold right now.

I felt a slight tug at my coat and looked down to see his skillful fingers unbuttoning it from the bottom up. He wasn't even looking and he was unbuttoning the coat quicker then I had buttoned it up. I briefly wondered if it would be alright it I just shot him.

Before I even knew it he was pushing the sweater backwards and down my shoulders. I felt his chilled fingers run down them as he slid the coat off my shoulders and I heard it fall to the ground and hit with a soft thud. Once again I was in nothing but that black bikini like top and the tiny shorts. The sweater was my stability and now it was gone.

His finger tips lightly ran across my neck as he kissed up to my jaw line and I released a ragged sigh. Next thing I knew, he had tangled one of his hands in my wig and I felt a slight tug and then the wig become loose. It pulled slightly and I gasped as I saw a blond wisp fall in my face. Shit shit shit, uhm… not good.

He seemed to notice this as well, as he pulled the wig completely from my hair and I watched him cautiously as he stared at it blankly for a moment, and then dropped it to the floor as if it were something vile, eyes wide with surprise. Seemed to take him a moment there…

"Do strippers always wear wigs?" He asked and I watched him curiously as his eyes trailed up my form... pervert... and his eyes widened further in some form of realization when he saw my long blond tresses.

He jumped away and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You!"

_Shit._ I had been discovered, and I had to think fast now. I was about to reach for the hand gun in my purse under the chloroform doused rag when I heard in barely a whisper.

"C-Claire?"

He knew my name? How in the hell did he know my name? What was going on? I had never met this man in my life. "What?" I turned to him, abandoning the purse for a moment to raise a curious eyebrow. "What are you trying to get at?" I put a hand to my thigh and cocked my head to the side. "I told you my name was Jill."

"Claire Summers?"

I was mentally panicking. What the hell was going on? Though I kept my outward appearance the same, calm and distant I think I was having a breakdown on the inside. In one quick motion I reached for the purse, pulling out the small black hand gun and pointed it at his chest shakily, "Kam Calvin, You are under arrest for the suspicion of murder along with robbery and fraud. Anything you say-"

"Well doesn't this scene seem familiar? Except we're not playing anymore and you've seemed to grow rather voluptuous breasts."

"-or do can be held against you in the court of law." I clicked the clip and continued to hold the gun to his chest, though I felt my hands shaking more violently now then before and I glared down at them. It couldn't be...

"You don't remember me?" He seemed saddened by this as I looked back up as his face fell forlornly but he was strangely unaffected by a certain gun pointed right at his heart.

He had looked familiar, now that I looked him over more carefully. He looked like... "K-Kai?" My eyes widened in shock. No... no way... this was not the kid I would play with when I was growing up. There was just no way I'd believe it.

He smirked. "So you actually became a cop? Like badge and all?"

I slowly nod my head and he looked down at the gun wearily, one pull of my finger and he would be blown away. "You always knew I wanted to be the cop"

"And you always said I had too much fun playing the robber..."

My stormy blue eyes narrowed up at his deep alluring brown pair. I was still not completely satisfied in believing that this was my childhood friend. So I decided to ask him a question only Kai would know. There could even by a chance, say he was Kai… that he wouldn't remember anyways.

"What was my pet growing up?" I asked and he raised a curious eyebrow at me and crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly in deep thought. It only took a moment more for him to answer.

"You had a pet turtle which you named Toto… because you were obsessed with The Wizard of Oz. Which I never understood why… But, you ended up not being able to take care of it anymore so you gave it to your friend, Mary who gave it to her friend Elli, who ended up having to move so she set him loose. I had never seen you so livid! You stalked around for weeks afterwards." He chuckled.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him for a moment, my lower lip trembling. It was him… "My Kai… wouldn't murder innocent people…" I said coldly and turned my head away. I didn't want to look at him, I couldn't. He wasn't the same person he had been while we were growing up.

"And your Kai… still hasn't." In two quick strides he was directly in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and I jerked back, glaring at him angrily and gun still pointed at his chest.

"How could you just lie to my face like that?"

His eyes narrowed darkly and he brought his hands cautiously over the gun, pushing it downwards and away from him and sternly said, "Claire, I have **NEVER** lied to you. And I would never and I am certainly not right now. My job is to simply break into the vault… which is something I am rather good at."

Before I even knew what I was doing the hand gun dropped to the floor next to my coat and it landed with a loud clunk. I was clinging to him with everything I had, face buried in his chest. I could feel his chuckle as he ran a hand through my actual hair.

"It's your fault I'm a criminal now you know…" I heard him say and tilted my head to look up at him with a confused stare and he ran a finger down my cheek which nearly had me pulling away again. "Yup… that's right, one day I thought 'I remember Claire used to tell me I had too much fun playing the robber…' and that was that."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder playfully. Kai was such an idiot, still the same idiot I used to know.

"You haven't changed much."

"And neither have you… which I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing to be quite frank."

We stared at each other for a moment and the next thing I knew his hand was tangled in my hair and he drew me close enough for our lips to graze. His lips were soft and gentle against mine and I felt my eyes widen considerably. That… was the first time Kai had ever done anything like THAT! He drew me back into him and I closed my eyes as he deepened this kiss. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and subtle. He pulled my face closer to his and began licking my bottom lip as if he was politely asking for an entrance.

That little lick was all it took for me to slide my hands up his lean arms and rest them on his shoulders. It only took me a moment more to grip said shoulders HARD and push him away, breaking the contact of our lips as he stumbled back a step before catching his balance and glared at me.

"What the hell? What was that for Claire?" He hissed out at me, apparently angry that I had the audacity to push him away.

"What are you doing?!" I cried back, jabbing him in the chest hard with my index finger.

Kai's hand swooped over mine and he grabbed it lightly, threading our fingers together as he lowered his face to the level of my own and smirked. "I paid for your services, did I not?"

My mouth literally must have dropped to the floor and I heard his quiet chuckle, "Probably with stolen money!" I retorted, trying to pull my hand away but his grip was too strong.

"Why does it matter how I paid. Money is money."

"But I'm not a whore!" I cried, trying to yank myself away but he only pulled me closer. I glared up at him, hoping it would help him understand that I clearly wasn't amused by this little display.

"Well while you're here why don't you be a pal and help me with this then?" He looked downwards towards the swell in his pants and I unfortunately followed his gaze before snapping my head back up and staring straight at his chest. I knew I was blushing by the heat I felt radiating in my cheeks.

I finally looked up and met his gaze with another dark glare. "Kai! I'm being serious!"

"And so am I…"

He began to place kisses across my neck again and I shuddered as his free hand trailed up my bare stomach, index finger lazily trailing patterns up and towards the small amount of cleavage that I did own.

"Kai… I don't want to be some booty call." I said sternly and he drew his head back to look at me with narrowed eyes.

He scoffed. "It wouldn't be some booty call. Maybe we should just consider it a very eventful reunion between friends." What a suggestion…

"Kai…" I sighed out and covered my face with my free hand.

His other hand came up and removed it from my face and I noticed he was looking at me very intently. That same blush began to creep into my face as before. "You could never be a booty call Claire…" And at those words his lips were pressed to mine once again, more passionately this time then the last. He forced his tongue through my lips and a heard a groan… from my own throat as his tongue ran teasingly over mine.

I was… enjoying this… I was pushing him backwards across the short distance of the small room and into a wall as he explored my mouth at his leisure. His own pleasurable groans vibrating into my mouth. I was the one, unbuttoning his white button up shirt and pushing the material off his shoulders.

I ran my hands over his chest and felt his finger tips begin to slide up my arms then down over my clothed breasts which he squeezed for a moment before continuing further down. His index finger circled my naval before he slid all ten fingers under the tiny shorts. One hand sliding around and cupping my rear and the other teasingly running over the small pink nub and even further downing over my center, he did not push in, only stroked over it.

A hiss came from my lips and I broke the kiss, gasping for air. I fumbled for the slack of his belt and heard him chuckle. He was laughing at me… I stopped at stared up at him coolly. "What?"

"You're awfully wet for someone who didn't want me." He whispered in my ear before sucking on the lobe and teasingly stroking over my center again which caused me to shudder and being stubborn as I was. I bit back a low moan that it would have caused.

"I never said I didn't want you." I fired back at him as I unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the fly. The pants, now having no restraints fell to the floor in one sweeping motion. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the pants silently, giving me a questioning glance. "I said I didn't want to be a booty call."

He smirked down at me and placed a soft kiss to my cheek. "I never thought I'd see you again…" he said softly. "I'm glad we got to play cops and robbers again…" The hand that had been cupping my rear pushed the tight shorts I had on down my thighs and they slid down my legs.

As soon they hit the floor, he lifted me and turned our bodies so I was now the one pressed against the wall and he wrapped my legs around his waist and brought his lips to mine again. He held me with one arm while the other, the one that had been formally teasing me slid under the material of the bikini like top. I groaned as I felt his chilled fingers run over the skin of my breasts and slung my arms around his neck.

My hands traveled up, under the bandanna and fisted in the shaggy brown locks that lay underneath. I felt the bandanna loosen and fall to the floor, revealing the tresses to me for the first time in over ten years.

I groaned when I felt his skillful fingers rubbing my hardened tip. He rubbed it between his thumb and middle finger gently while running his index finger over the tip. Goddess, it was nearly too much for me to handle and the grip I had on his hair tightened as I felt my body begin to shake.

He slid his hand over to the neglected breast and repeated the action, pressing me further against the wall and pulling away from the kiss to grunt out, "Hold onto me tight."

I obeyed without question and gasped when I felt a digit press into my folds. "K-Kai!" I cried out and clung to him. He rested the finger inside before pulling out and adding a second finger and I groaned as he began to scissor his fingers inside of me, stretching my insides to his liking.

It didn't necessarily hurt, but it had been awhile so it felt more… uncomfortable then anything else. This man was making me wetter and wetter by the minute and I think he knew it from that smug look he had on his face.

He pulled his fingers out from me I felt him shift for a moment, my eyes trailed downwards and I noticed his boxers had now joined his pants on the floor. Blushing, I looked back up to him as the hand that had been on my breast unhooked the clasp of my tiny top causing it to fall between us. He quickly grabbed it and disposed of it before looking me in the eye and grinning broadly.

"Awww… you're so cute when you blush Claire." He cooed out and I pouted in return which only made him chuckle and nuzzle my cheek. It was in that moment that a thick muscle was forced through my entrance and I let out a small cry as he wrapped and arm around me and placed the other against the wall above my head.

Now that hurt a little bit.

"Goddess you're so tight…"

He placed soft kisses across my neck and whispered an apology in my ear, remaining still inside of me only for a moment before plunging all the way in to the hilt as I sheathed him entirely and a loud groan escaped his parted lips. He pulled nearly all the way out before repeating the action and I groaned as pleasure began to overtake the pain.

His soft kisses quickly turned into nibbling and sucking and the sucking grew firmer and firmer until I felt a tingling sensation on my neck… and I knew what he was leaving on my skin was a rather large hickey. It was a sign that he had been intimate with me, a sign that he still held a piece of my heart after all these years. His nibbles turned into harsher bites and fingers pressed into my hip hard. It had hurt… slightly… not enough to keep me from groaning out again.

"Claire…" His voice was hoarse as he continued to kiss down my chest and flicked his tongue over my nipple. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes tightly as he pushed into me and pulled back out.

He pushed off the wall with his one hand and cupped both my cheeks possessively as he continued to lift me off him and pull me back on. I didn't know how much more of this I could take; I was already feeling a heat building within my core. "Harder…" I heard myself groan out in my bliss.

He obliged and I felt his thrust grow harder and deeper and he muttered out, "Claire, I'm close…" I cupped he cheeks as he turned as I felt his back land against the wall hard which didn't sound like it felt too pleasant. "Really really close…"

"Me too…" I whispered and he smirked, brushing his lips over mine.

A few more thrusts and I felt him hit my sweet spot which made me mewl out loudly and I clenched my insides tight as the warmth took over my entire being and I felt myself teetering over the edge of my sanity as my juices spill out around him and dripped slowly down my leg and in a few more deep thrusts I felt him release himself deep inside me and he slowly slid down the wall and into a sitting position, spent as he cradling me and nipped at my ravaged neck softly.

"Claire…" he whispered through his heavy panting and I smiled at him and kissed his cheek gently. His arms were now wrapped around my waist and he pulled me flush against him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I breathed out, covering my face with my hands.

His hands once more pried mine away from my face and I saw his confused stare.

"I can't very well just slap some handcuffs on you and turn you in after that mind blowing sex…"

He grinned and placed my hands on his chest.

"Let's run away…"

"What?" I raised my eyebrows. Now he was talking crazy talk.

"This isn't my only place, let's pack up and leave… just you and me."

I sighed tiredly. "We can't do that Kai."

"Why not?" He looked utterly confused.

"Because I'm a cop and you're a criminal." I deadpanned and his eyes narrowed. Really, I wanted too but I didn't see how it would work out. It seemed like my team lost us on the way here… I don't see how though. Kai's car is a hard one to miss. I was sure by now Lieutenant Evans had had road blocks set up everywhere…

"So what?!" His eyes looked painful and I found my gaze drifting away from them so my heart didn't hurt quite as bad. "Claire I know somewhere we can go and be together. No cops… no robbers… just you and me."

I bit my bottom lip and felt my eyes begin to tear. "My Lieutenant will never be too far behind…" I continued my excuses…

"Claire! I want you, and I want all of you even if it means it has to kill me."

Well he was dead either way…

"I own a restaurant on the beach of this little town I visit every summer. The people are nice and they know nothing of my background. We can just live there together… just as Kai and Claire."

"Well…"

It seems like this is how a game of cops and robbers would end. Sometimes the robber had to be the one to catch the cop… and he had caught me just like the many times I had caught him when we were younger. Except back then I would tie him up…

"I love you…"

"I… love you too Kai."

* * *

**A/N: WAH! X3 I love this fic so much. I didn't write it for anyone but myself... so I don't care if you don't review but I would like feed back before I start making more. **

**Finally done, took me all day long. :( I wasn't planning on giving it a lovey dovey ending at first but eh… I'm in the fluffy mood.**

**I apologize that the ending is a bit rushed, but I was being pestered to finish the fic. I may go back and edit it, if I do I'll post something up on my profile.**

**So I'm thinking about doing a sequal to this. I already have it in mind. So yeah... I guess expect to see more soon.**

**I have to thank ****Jean Cooper**** and ****Bluecupcakes**** for helping me and cheering me on through this whole ordeal. You two are truly the best support I could ask for.**

**Prologue**


End file.
